omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Remor
Character Synopsis Remor 'is the primary antagonist of Fran Bow, being a large, monstrous, and shadow-like creature described as a "Kamala". He is "The Prince of Darkness" and is the son of Mother Mabuka, being second to none in terms of the Kamala hierachy. Remor lives off of taunting humans and watching them suffer, not even hesitating to inflict horrible trauma on those just for his amusement Character Statistics 'Tiering: 1-A Verse: Fran Bow Name: Remor, The Terrible Black, Prince of Darkness Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Prince of Darkness Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Everywhere he manifests, darkness follows and remove all light in his area. Has manipulation over the darkness that exists parallel to light), Madness Manipulation (Scales to The Kamala's, who's presence is capable of altering someone's else mind to the point where it becomes a twisted, evil and bloddy. An occurance that happens many timesin the game), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of fear and weakness. Kamalas themselves are embodiments of uncontrolled illness in humans), Immortality (Type 1, 5, 8 & 10; Reliant on the existence of weakness and fear), Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Lesser Kamalas are capable of inducing fear from simply being in someone's presence. Depression is also another state of mind that occurs when simply interacting with Kamalas), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from existence , such as DoctorDeern), Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of killing off Kamalas, who are abstractions of human illness and it's uncontrolled aspects), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can normally tear apart reality which is infinite layered), Acausality (Paracausality; Exists beyond all cause and effect, of which exists within the infinitely layed aspects of time), Space-Time Manipulation (His entrance causes space and time to shatter. Also possess control over the infinite levels of time), Reality Warping (A normal Kamala is capable of easily tearing reality apart along with a complete alteration of its time. Stated to have a powerfull manipulation over reality), Non-Corporeal (Kamalas lack a physical form and exist as purely abstract ideas), BFR (Shown here), Biological Manipulation (Can control the bodies of others), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (Can create portals from the Ultra Reality to any other part of existence), Nonexistence Physiology (Kamalas don't exist in any traditional sense, being purely nothingness), Illusion Casting (Shown many times to be capable of producing illusions ), Shapeshifting (Kamalas can naturally change their form and shape), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can manipulate his own realms), Void Manipulation (Can destroy Kamalas, whom of which are nonexistence) Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Exists in Ultra Realitywhich exists beyond all realms of existence, including time. Time in Fran Bow is established as an infinitely layed construct andsaid statement is said twice {Alluding to the idea of Infinite-Dimensional Time}. Considered superior to all other Kamalas and Valokas, the latter showing that the alteration of time means nothing to them and doesn't even remotely effect them. Predates and exists beyond the concepts of time and space) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists in the minds of all entities, as Kamalas are the mental illness and darkness that is present across realities. Valokas exists everywhere and Kamalas should maintain a similar existence to them as they are opposite existences) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal (Superior to other Kamalas, who also reside in Ultrareality and are beyond all of space and time) Durability: Metaverse Level '(Even when reality is asunder, Remor and the other Kamalas are unaffected, which contains infinite-dimensional space and time. Also exists beyond and is unbound by all constrains of space and time in a world where it's infinitely layered) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaverse Level Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Even lesser beings like Okhula can see virtually everything) '''Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fran Bow Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Controllers Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Death Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Princes Category:Rulers Category:Games Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:Existence Erasers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 1